Hey! We Should Do This Again Sometime!
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: Yeah, Sonic wasn't in the Subspace Emissary very long. Before you say, oh no! Not that idea again! I want you to know this was a chapter in one of my deleted stories. It was my favorite, and I couldn't get rid of it so...here it is! More Info inside, OLDFIC


**This was originally the Sonic chapter from Battle Cries, but I gave up because it just seemed boring to rewrite the same story over, but this is my favorite, and I didn't want it to go to waste, so i'm turning it into a one-shot. I know Sonic wasn't there until the very end, so I made up somethings that explain why certain events happened to other people. Remember, most is made up! I hope it's satisfying! Also, the title is ironic because Sonic would probably NOT want to go through his adventure again... :D**

* * *

Hey! We Should Do This Again Sometime!

My name's Sonic: Sonic the Hedgehog. I was a little late arriving in the Subspace Emissary, but as far as anyone knows, I was there the whole time! Sure, sure, you heard other tales saying how I blasted through Tabuu's wings and that was all I did. They're half-right. I've been on wacky mini-adventures, from accidentally hurting people to being lured in an obvious trap by a nacho! Let me tell you my side of the story…

Simple day in the life of the world's fastest hedgehog. Which meant something was about to happen. It would have been normal, if I wasn't aboard a flying ship with a face on it. My foot sliced through a Primid as I darted to the Captain's Quarters. I managed to bypass a bunch of those stupid robots; they didn't now what hit them. But that was a typical response. I made a pin-turn around a corner, my body completely on a diagonal. The weird thing about all of this is that I don't even know how I ended up here. One moment, watching T.V., next moment I'm trying to gain control of an airship. Either way, I know this dude is up to no good. I jumped over a rope of fire and darted under a row of spikes. Who would put traps in their craft…ship…plane…whatever! It was madness! I quickly zipped up a wall to avoid a wave of monsters chasing me.

I ended up crashing through the ceiling. Into some metal orb thing. A floating man (I think) came, attached it to the base it was floating on, and flew away. He was already gone, so I didn't have to worry about him: just the fact a pack of creatures were after me! I managed to bash most of them with a homing attack, but it was as if they never ended! Just as I thought I would be captured, a gold sword suddenly flashed before my eyes. Knowing this wasn't my life doing that, I glanced up to see the one they call **Meta Knight**. This was his ship, and apparently, the Primids were trying to overthrow him. I was dashing around so fast; I think he didn't even know I was there. Meh, fine by me. I'm sure SOMEONE would appreciate the help…meanie.

I finished off some more Primids, as Meta Knight sliced one down the middle. We would have made it, but a fat penguin flew aboard and prevented Meta Knight from finally getting rid of the menace. I casually tried to escape, but I tripped over some sort of handle and I heard a boom drop from below.

Whoops.

I don't know what I did, but I know it wasn't good. Crashing through a window, I waved good-bye to Meta Knight and **King Dedede**, even though they didn't notice. While I fell, I caught sight of something shiny with red and blue sticking out of it flying upward. It landed in a cloud just above me. I would have loved to grab it, but I was still plummeting to the ground! I still do wonder what it was…

"Do you like bananas? Good 'cause it's time for me to SPLIT!"

Why did I say that? Well, during my freefall, my sight closed in on a jungle. I really hoped I wouldn't land in a tree or have a rock jab into my back. For some strange reason, I landed in a moving pile of bananas. What were the odds? I poked my head out of the top (one of the moon shaped fruit was balancing on my head) and looked around. To my right was a green turtle with a hammer driving a wagon thing attached to the banana cart with some mushrooms with legs and another turtle. To my left was a 1,000-pound gorilla monster with a dinky monkey in pursuit of the bananas. Something told me it was theirs. That was when I said my little quote, leaped out of the stash…and into a bush. Glancing up, I saw the little monkey, **Diddy Kong**, soar into the air with a shocked look on his face. Why, is another question I cannot answer…I shrugged and sped off.

I finally grew exhausted and fell onto the ground. The jungle had grown into a ruined zoo area, and with my luck, it was raining. Man! It was ruining my do! I tried to fix my nice spikes when my foot was caught in a stick. I shook it to try to get it unstuck, and it flew out from the ground and landed in the same position a few feet away. As I was about to leave, there was a stomping noise and a random kid stumbled into the same stick I was caught on. Poor timid **Lucas**. Before I could even take a step to save him from the robot chasing after him, "PK THUNDER!" rang unexpectedly and I felt a buzz of electricity whiz past my ear, just missing my shoulder. It headed up into the sky and finally plowed into the mech. **Ness** landed a few steps away from his new friend and put on a serious look. I decided he had it under control and I started to walk away. "PK FLASH!" was screamed into the air and I saw Ness hovering in the air, like flying was part of his average life, and a green sparky orb awkwardly made its way into the machine (also freakishly levitating. What was wrong with them?) and it was absorbed. Ness flew away as the thing exploded, its pieces nearly crushing me! I hopped over an arm and tumbled under the head. One part of the body was about to blow up again, and I was right next to it. Clumsily stumbling away, I managed to have a narrow escape. I still can feel the burn of the rubber on my shoes!

I was glad I ran away from that place as fast as I could. It crept me out! Me, of all people! Give me one good reason to why I would be scared! …oh yeah…never mind. Anyway, my "fearful" sprint landed me a shore on the edge of a lake. Just for the fun of it, I took a jog on the water. During it, I noticed a fight between **Mario** and** Pit** against **Link** and **Yoshi**, which looked a bit "Splashy", due to the fact water got in my eyes why I was trying to watch. I ended up stumbling and failed to tread in the liquid doom. Now, if you know me well, my experience with water was always surfing on a log or something. In other words, I can't swim. YES! I CAN RUN, **BUT I WASN'T GIVING THE _SACRED ABITLITY TO FREAKING SWIM_**? Sorry 'bout that. Thinking about it makes me shiver. I sank beneath the waves I was making, my eyesight going fuzzy for a brief moment. Then, blackness.

I woke up with something tugging at my ear. I opened my eyes to see a big nosed, peach colored thing chewing on my ear. I grabbed it and tossed it away. As I rubbed my ear, I noticed I washed up on the other side of the lake. I groaned as I got up. This was by far the most annoying adventure ever. I didn't even know where I was going or what my goal was! Nevertheless, I ran at a medium speed, trying to make up some lost time and hoping to run into someone.

I was hungry. That swim made my stomach growl. It's like my dad used to say…erm, something about nachos. Oh…nachos! The crunchy, salty, corn chips, the perfect jalapeños in the salsa, or the flavor stinging cheese dip…yeah! What the- why in the world was I thinking about…nachos? Must be the Nintendo getting to me...All I needed to do was get somewhere, doing something at sometime with someone. With that sentence, that was as close to nothing as you could get. I just dashed into an unsuspicious looking pile of leaves and I found a nacho tied to a string! Now, you're all like, "That's a completely obvious trap!" I know. I was going to turn it down, but my stomach gurgled so loud, it would definitely beat Wario's fart. I lunged at the delicacy, stuffed it into my mouth, and fell down the trap door. Very strange someone would just so happen to place a nacho there when I was daydreaming about it…the situitation was like a…oh I don't know, a Fan Fiction? Those get on my nerves. Ahem, focus…

I landed on a brick. A BRICK! I rubbed my head while listening to scared whimpering. My head was throbbing, but I managed to trace the source of the distress call. It was Lucas again, but he was with **Pokemon Trainer** instead of Ness. I wonder what happened to him…I didn't have much time in my thought zone, because a fist nearly smashed me. No wonder I don't stay in one spot for very long…Squirtle blasted a water gun while Lucas hit the purple robot with PK Thunder. It roared in mechanical pain and I watched from the sidelines. I didn't know if Lucas knew that I was the one that ended up tripping him, and if he did, I wasn't taking any chances. I managed to throw in a few smug jokes here and there, it is my life, after all! Where's the fun in defeating enemies if you can't tease them a little? But, oh no! Lucas and his tall friend over there were as silent as rocks! Therefore, my natural reaction was to do it for them! However, I got bored, and went to enter the fight for a brief moment. When I homed in on a spot in the back of the battle, I hit a wire that set off a bomb or something inside the machine. It fell to the ground, yet it still managed to take Lucas and Pokemon Trainer away.

I gasped at yet another stupid mistake I had made and leapt from wall to wall, trying to catch up to them. With one daring pounce, I snagged the bottom of Galleom's foot (Galleom was engraved on the bottom). Lucas knew either he would be crushed to death, or blown up. He quickly used PK Thunder to detach the arm, causing him and Pokemon Trainer to go free and me to have to swing upward, land on a finger, and then jump onto a nearby cliff to avoid being smacked to a long pitfall doom. Why do I have the tough life?

As usual, I couldn't rest for long. Galleom eventually did explode, causing me to run away to not be sucked in. I finally caught up with Lucas and Pokemon Trainer; they were with Meta Knight (who saved them), **Marth**, and** Ike**. I still kept to the shadows for some reason, which I thought was strange. Heck, I was still lonely, so I followed them for a while. I wasn't used to being alone for so long. I would have a partner or a friend show up every once in awhile or something. Nevertheless, I'd always tell them to look on the bright side, always smile, to cheer up, not look glum, and just enjoy the ride. Maybe it was time I start telling myself that, despite what I went through…

A while later, the **Ice Climbers** suddenly crash-landed in the group of now four (Meta left to check out the Halberd), having been knocked off a mountain. It was weird, but things got weirder when a wave of more Subspace Army minions came to attack. The little group was way out numbered, and I could have helped, but Mario, Pit, Link, Yoshi, and **Kirby** ended up rushing to the rescue, leaving me to simply watch. That made me mad, yet there was nothing I could do about it. They had it under control! Even when the enemies were defeated, I still stayed close. After all, there was really no other choice.

It was the loudest boom, the biggest explosion, and the purplest spot ever. Everyone was gaping at how it could've been so big, compared to other detonations. They were gaping over the edge of a canyon, observing the msot recent blow up. I wondered if anyone was caught in that…that's when I heard the sniffling. My eyes darted around, looking for the source, and it seemed like it was Lucas. That wasn't surprising. The urge to go over and comfort him was very strong, but my feet were as good as glued. At least until the Falcon Flyer flew over and picked all the heroes up. I screamed in shock and ran up to the craft. It was already in the air, but with the help of the cliffs again, I succeeded in reaching the roof.

There was a sky light hidden in the back of the flyer. I poked my head in and saw everyone discussing the subspace army, and how it could be stopped. Eventually, they all broke out in laughter at some joke I didn't catch. Their happy faces were too much too bear; I couldn't handle it. Pulling myself back up to the roof, I scowled at myself for letting it get this far. There were countless moments I could have helped; I could have said hi, I could have simply waved at the least! Now, I was alone on top of a rocket thing filled with very close friends. The friends that could've been mine…

I woke up to a sudden jolt. I had taken a nap. Yawning while I sat up, I noticed I was in a secret compartment of the Halberd. I leaped from wall to wall again, reaching a high up window. I dangled from the ledge, watching just about all the smashers inside forming a strategy, with Kirby and Pit making occasional jokes. Hey, I agree that battle plan shouldn't be all serious, but I still wish I were with them. Perhaps I might have cracked a few comments of my own. I do have a very good sense of humor…

Anyway, I was still watching everyone when a sudden boom shook the entire Halberd. It made me loose my grip on one hand. Next thing I knew, Meta Knight's dodgy driving was making me sway back and forth, while the rest of them were all in nice, comfortable seats with seat belts! What did I do to deserve this?! Another blast made two of my fingers slip. I grunted as I tried to pull myself up, but the force of the rocking was too much. A final bang thundered while a cannonball soared over the other fighters' heads. They screamed while they ran away from the center of Halberd (that broke in half). It also made me finally fall. While falling, I noticed several other vehicles stashed in the room. Forgetting this for a moment, I cried out in peril until I landed with a metal thud. Five engines roared to life and took off with me on the roof of the Falcon Flyer again.

The Halberd made a pretty bad explosion. Looking forward, I found out** Bowser** and **Ganondorf** were the ones that were shooting at us, and were furiously surprised that we made it out of that. I taunted them, but they didn't notice. "What does it take to get a little attention around here?" I thought. All the smashers piled themselves into the airships and we were headed for the purple portal in front of us. However, the gunship wasn't in the way for long, because Kirby was screaming something about an**_EXTREMELY_ _AWESOME DRAGOON RIDER_** as he broke the gunship with one blow. He started to dance and I could hear the moans and giggles in the vessels. I shook my head, yet I couldn't help but smile. Kirby had that effect on people.

The moment we (cough, I mean THEY) reached the main point of Subspace, Master Hand was lying crippled on the ground. Everyone gasped in shock. It wasn't until Tabuu appeared with his "strong" wings appeared and laughed very low. The wings set off a sudden blast, ending with all the smashers being jolted in the air, transforming into similar trophy things like the one I saw in the clouds. I now realized that was Mario who floated past me. Still have no idea how THAT even happened… I ran faster than the shockwave, escaping its range. I was the last survivor. I wanted to help them all someway, but I didn't know how. I should have been happy I made it out, though I always put my life on the line for others all the time so I had no idea what thinking about myself was like.

Wandering alone through Subspace, seeing trophies here and there. I poked every third one, but nothing happened. If only I had known about tapping the bases then! I would've been able to save them. I kicked **Captain Falcon** in anger and sat down on the edge of a cliff. It was even worse than before! I wasn't just by myself; it was dark and quiet, like the rest of my adventure. As if my thoughts were answered, I heard a faint laugh, a blobby sound, and an Italian accent. I glanced over my shoulder to see Ness, **Luigi**, and King Dedede coming my way, tapping the bases of the statues and bringing them to life. Of course, I ran away before I noticed the base touching so that info slipped my mind. Zipping up to a high and unnoticeable ledge, I found out Tabuu had covered himself in places of the Smash World that he ripped out. He created the Great Maze.

I grunted. Who cared? Some revived smashers climbed up the steps leading to the front door. THEY had it all in the bag! They didn't need me. Yet…Tabuu was still in there, and if he used the Off-Waves again, they would ALL be trophies, I would be left, and I still didn't know how to save them like Ness and co. did. The wings were the source of the Off-Waves power. Probably very fragile…My mind sowed together an idea and I flew into the Great Maze. Maybe all Tabuu needed was a BREAK…heh, heh; I've been alone too long…

Every turn I took led to someone fighting a dark version of them. My only wonder was why every time I open one of the dark doors, they'd always be there? How would they get there so fast? I opened one door, Samus against herself. Another five seconds later, I found Fox fighting a dark version. It was so strange. It even made me a little jealous. Why did I have to miss out on the fun? I just shook my head as I ran through another door. It was at a battleground, inside a castle fort thing. I kicked enemies, stole a key, and worked my way through. I took a right, and found an unusually large door.

My instincts told me to push it open, so I did. It was a very blue and purple room, with a few trophies standing in mid air. Suddenly, Luigi's trophy disappeared, and a few moments later Kirby's did. I tried to reach the doorway in the background, but the trophies' presence wouldn't let me. Therefore, I sat down, twiddled my thumbs, and patiently waited for all the figurines to vanish. Ten minutes later, I was ready to break a chair. There was one more trophy left (I couldn't name the person) and it never moved. I suddenly collapsed and moaned some kind of mumbo jumbo. Then, before my eyes, it finally left my sight and the large white door appeared. I screamed as loud as I could a roar of "FINALLY!" and sped into the room. I skidded to a stop when I saw who it was.

Tabuu. I cringed. Lucky for me, he was taking a nap after all his success, which gave me a chance to reach some higher ground to wait for the right moment to attack. He wouldn't open his wings until everyone got here, so I prepared a little introduction for myself. I scribbled some things on a piece of paper I found in my back pocket, along with a pen. I mumbled stuff like, "I'll call out that…, I do that with style…, and I'll finish off with a classic!" Then, a good distance away, I heard the large white door creak open again, which brought the attention of Tabuu. He cracked his neck and shook himself as the Smashers made their way in. I took a deep breath. Now was my time to make my entrance. I was going to reveal myself to the world…or at least, them.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" I asked teasingly, causing a few heads to turn. I then shouted, "Now I'll show you!" and transformed into my little ball position. Launching myself from that spot, I sped through Tabuu's left wing; he didn't know what hit him! His expression was priceless when I shattered the right wing. I landed on the tip of my shoe, spun around, and wagged my finger, tisking him for his bad deeds. He gave me a murder look as some of the fighters cheered. I winked at them, glad I was finally with them. I dashed next to them, to fight alongside, and looked confident as we faced the last foe.

Tabuu's laugh can still be heard to this day, or so the legend says. It was pretty dramatic. It began with Tabuu teleporting around faster than I could run. People expected that I was the one who could keep up with him, but I disappointed them when I couldn't. **Fox **shrugged and used his fire Fox at the right moment. It didn't do much, so I growled as Tabuu pulled out a dark canon. Most of us jumped at the right moment, but **Olimar** and the Ice Climbers couldn't hop in time and fell off the edge. **Lucario** gasped furiously and Captain Falcon clenched his fist while making a noise. The racer roared, "FALCON PUNCH!" and I whispered "Falcon Stupid!" His fist landed against Tabuu while Lucario catapulted himself into the monster's jaw. Tabuu staggered back a bit, but still strong, he was.

I couldn't believe we already lost some people! We needed everyone we had and yet Tabuu was picking us up and flicking us off like…um, bad comparison. During my disgusted face moment, my head sensed something coming and I jumped out of the way of a gold boomerang at the last second. I thought it would be a safe way down, so I let myself fall back to the floor. However, the boomerang spiraled back, and if I didn't use my spring, I would have been done for! **Mr. Game and Watch**, **Wario**, and Luigi didn't know it would fly back and were knocked off by the second helping. Mario screamed, "LUIGI!" balled up his fist, and clenched his teeth with me gaping at him.

I dodged the eye attack Tabuu had up his…eye. Mario jumped into it and did a face job on Tabuu's nose. Even I wouldn't do that…unless I HAD to, you know. You could see his burns forming as bits of his clothes crippled off. The look on his face told all. He was in pain, but the pain of Luigi gone was much worse. The red plumber had dealt the most destruction, even though Tabuu wasn't past half his power drained. I did have to chuckle at the expression he gave as he rubbed his nose. I could have sworn Mario bent it. We all prepared ourselves for whatever Tabuu had to dish out on us next.

I really feel bad for Ike after the next situation. Tabuu gave him a spoonful of embarrassment, and a breathing disorder when he tried to slice into the blue blur. Wait…that's my nickname! What was I thinking? The blue devil! Much better. In any case, Tabuu had Ike trapped in a gold chain, swung him around, smacked him into the ground, and tossed him out of sight. He didn't stand a chance, poor guy.

I muttered, "Another one bites the dust…!" in dismay. It was true; all our people were slimming down!

If Ike wasn't the worst victim, it was Diddy Kong. Remember? The little chimp that flew over my head in the forest with the freaked face? Yeah! He was snuck up on and Tabuu began to "scratch" his back. I heard someone exclaim in horror, "He wasn't itchy!" Diddy fell over when the harm was inflicted, red claw marks scattered across his back. I held my breath, along with a few others, as **Donkey Kong** went into rage. He pummeled his knuckles into Tabuu's stomach, making the fiend lurch. Then the gorilla pounded and kicked some other places, making Tabuu yelp in pain. I fell over laughing. Boy, how I wanted to mock him! It was for the best I didn't though, after what he did to Ike and Diddy.

**Snake** slithered into the battle, trying to assist DK. Nevertheless, Tabuu was done with him being beaten up, and some brackets appeared. They squashed Snake, making him squirm with much discomfort. They did plenty of damage, so when the stealth man was let go, he flung randomly into the sky. As I thought we were doomed, Mario, Pit, Yoshi, Kirby, and Link joined for a brief moment and used their arsenal for a pain montage, followed by Lucas, Pokemon Trainer, Marth, and Meta Knight to do the same thing to his back. I wanted to join in too, so I jumped as high as I could, and came down on Tabuu's head. He was really experiencing a head after dealing with me…and my friends.

Two portions of major attacks (including mine) were just enough to nearly destroy Tabuu. He to, knew it was lights out for him and quickly resorted to Plan Z. He vanished, only to pop up in the background with his weakened wings getting ready to launch. Yeah…truth is, I didn't destroy them, and I just prevented them from turning anyone into a trophy on contact. Now, when he used them, the blast would have to K.O. the fighter before transforming them into a trophy. I couldn't win. Most smashers began to scream in fear, while smart people did things to shield themselves from the devastating attack. Ness picked up a nearby metal block, Pokemon Trainer and **Zelda** prepared to swap out for protection, Kirby went heavy, and when I saw Pit, King Dedede,** Pikachu**, and Mario perform a Super Guard; I decided that's what I should do. The Off-Waves were summoned, and the unsaved fighters were propelled into the air, shocked, and did their transformation. I was so glad I had no experience with being a trophy; it seemed depressing.

Everyone that was left gave each other a "Go!" sign and we flew toward a very startled Tabuu. Our combined efforts finally managed to snuff out the last of Tabuu's life force. He roared when he exploded…I was all, "Sweet!"

The others slapped some high fives, and just stood by, watching with my arms folded. Ness saw me by standing and stuck his hand out for me. I could only grin as our hands met in a hearty smack. He motioned for me to help him revive some trophies, but I told him I didn't know how while scratching my head. Ness simply laughed; he grabbed my wrist, led me to Lucas, and simply tapped the base. I smacked my head when I realized how easy it was. I ran over to **Falco** and touched the bottom of his figurine, coming to life. The thrill of doing that was so great; I sped around, hitting trophy after trophy. Eventually, they were all saved, and I rejoined Ness's group. He was watching Kirby being choked by King Dedede in a hug, and the red capped kid shook his head until Lucas came over. Lucas asked for a high five, and Ness gave him one immediately. I smirked at that, watching Zelda standing a good distance away. I walked over to her, gave a nod and a thumbs up, and she smiled. I flashed my teeth right back at her; after all, making people smile was my specialty.

We all met on a ledge, over the ocean, watching a very yellow-orange sunset. I stood over to the side, alone as usual. Then I turned to see **R.O.B.** on the ground, and walked over with a few others to cheer him up. It seemed his home was destroyed, and even though we stopped Tabuu, it wasn't able to come back. He was the last of his kind. Alone. Like I was. Just by staring at the saddened robot, I realized that you can't be with people all the time. You needed to be independent, and rely on yourself sometimes. Although the power of friendship is much stronger, it couldn't hurt to give yourself advice every once and awhile. I glanced at R.O.B. again, and smiled really tiny. The only difference between him and me was that I was alone for a little while. He was alone for the rest of his life.

However, he would always have the smashers.

As would I.


End file.
